There are a significant number of patents that exist pertaining to retractable banners. One example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,877,914 to Taylor et al. One of the problems associated with existing banners is that they usually require some type of a rather complex mechanism for retracting and extending the banner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved banner apparatus having a closed storage position and an open display position and in which separate segments of the banner material are constructed and arranged with a retractable memory characteristic providing a bias to a closed coil configuration.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of displaying a banner by using the banner apparatus of the present invention. This method includes providing alternate set-up and closed steps including a set-up step for maintaining rigid support posts spaced in parallel or alternatively a closed step in which the posts are separated adjacent to each other and spaced by a minimum distance.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a banner apparatus having a closed storage position and an open display position and that is comprised of a banner sheet comprised of a pair of banner segments that are interconnected at a middle section and that are each constructed and arranged with a retractable memory characteristic that is adapted to have a memory where the banner segments are in a closed coil configuration.